My Love Story
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: ¿Lo volvería a ver? ¿Él sabría la magnitud de su cariño? Su disposición, su fe, su terquedad para esperar lo que faltara. No lo sabía. Se quedaría su fantasma... pero algún día le daría la bienvenida. LEER ACLARACIONES. 100% YAOI.
1. First Act: The Ghost of You

**_Disclaimer:_** _El anime y e Hetalia Axis Power pertenece a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz._

 ** _Advertencias_** _: AU, Letras de Canciones – no es un songfic -, Lime, Mal gusto musical (?), Personajes OC._

 ** _Aclaraciones_** _– Esta historia tendrá un total de dos capítulos. Será un Two-Shoot._

 _-Es una continuación del capítulo 5 "Escarcha" del fanfic ABC. Pueden encontrarlo accediendo a mi perfil._

 _-Se hacen referencias a grupos musicales actuales. Las canciones que se referirán como "creaciones propias" dentro de la historia, tienen su respectivo autor original._

 _-En la canción principal, una oración antes voy a dejar el link de acceso para que puedan escucharla. Sin embargo, FanFiction no permite que los vínculos a Youtube se muestren, así que voy a dejarles instrucciones entre paréntesis para acceder a ella. En todo caso, si no comprenden las indicaciones, busquen "The Ghost of you" de My Chemical Romance.  
_

 _-Preferí no traducir ninguna letra para que fuera acorde con la historia. Además, hay pocas traducciones que me agradaron, por lo que dejaré al juicio del lector su buscar la letra._

 _Sin más que decir, vayamos por este primer capítulo :D_

 _Owari~_

* * *

 ** _My Love Story_**

* * *

 **First Act: The Ghost of You**

* * *

 _De nuevo._

Miró el cielo por el gran ventanal del restaurante familiar. Estaba lloviendo, algo extraño durante la temporada de invierno, y el cielo que normalmente lucía de un gris claro ahora estaba más oscurecido.

 _De nuevo estaba solo._

Eran las 5 pm de un viernes en la cafetería de siempre, cerca de Central Park, donde servían el mejor pay de manzana que hubiera probado. Ya había ordenado y esperaba que llegara su hamburguesa triple con su refresco de cola.

Miró hacia adelante y suspiró.

"— Alejandro."

El asiento frente a sí estaba vacío otra vez.

"— Alejandro, ¿dónde estás?"

Era la tercera vez consecutiva. La tercera vez en un periodo de tres semanas en que el clima se había oscurecido tanto como su humor.

Era la cafetería donde Alexander y él se citaban cada viernes, un lugar en el que podían hablar abiertamente de lo que hicieron durante la semana. Él pedía una hamburguesa triple, y su compañero un sándwich con lechuga extra. Un lugar cerca de Central Park, con un enorme ventanal a través del cual veían pasar a las personas, y que también servía de inspiración para el otro.

Su voz prodigiosa se comparaba con su creatividad al escribir canciones, esas letras relatando el escenario posible de cada persona que veía caminar. Claro, a la fecha seguía cantando covers, pero sabía que una canción tarde o temprano le daría su lugar en la música.

Rodríguez escribía. Él lo observaba. El ritual se había llevado a cabo durante un año, desde el invierno anterior que se conocieron al escapar de un oficial de policía.

Se volvieron amigos.

Sus personalidades de alguna forma congeniaban y no tuvieron problema en encontrarse cada viernes ahí, a las 5 pm, cuando el mexicano tenía una hora libre antes de irse a trabajar y en que él ya había concluido sus deberes en la universidad.

Pensó de alguna forma que podrían seguir así por tiempo indefinido. Eran amigos reuniéndose al final de la semana, un compromiso irrevocable en la agenda, porque a pesar de que cada tercer día seguía asistiendo al espectáculo musical que montaba en la esquina de Brodway con la calle 70, sólo ese día podían detenerse a hablar.

 _Pero…_

Se mordió el labio, y luego dio una mordida a su hamburguesa.

Esto era molesto.

Las cosas que no comprendía lo sacaban de quicio, y ninguna le causaba tanta incógnita como la que provocó Alexander.

 _Porque la última vez…_

Ah, vaya. Ahora realmente se sentía deprimido. Recordar su poca comprensión lo hacía sentir como un imbécil.

Porque la última vez que se vieron, Rodríguez no estaba bien. No tenía esa usual sonrisa pícara ni la actitud de quien mandaba a la mierda al mundo. Aún si no era transparente al mostrar sus emociones, supo que algo andaba mal.

Su mirada era distante, suspiraba a cada momento, perdió interés en mirar más allá de su taza de café americano; no se rió, no escuchó nada, no dijo algo y simplemente se retiró diciendo que estaba cansado.

Supo que debió pasar algo grave, lo suficiente para afectar su rutina pero… pero no tuvo el valor de preguntar.

Eran amigos, a su punto personal de vista… sin embargo, ignoraba si el otro lo consideraba así luego de un año de sus encuentros. No preguntó nada y dejó que se fuera, intentando ser optimista en que estaría bien.

Por otro lado, ahora que lo pensaba, no estuvo tan equivocado al pensar de esa forma, porque no podía imaginar qué clase de problema pudiera tener. En ese año que se frecuentaron se enteró de detalles, como que venía de la capital de México, que tenía 20 años y que durante las noches trabajaba en una fábrica de colchones; sabía que vivía en un modesto departamento y que todo el dinero que ganaba de la fábrica lo enviaba a una cuenta en su país. Lo que significaba que sobrevivía con lo que conseguía de sus interpretaciones.

No sólo a través de palabras, sino con acciones demostró que era un chico luchador, trabajador, que se esforzaba por ganarse el pan de cada día. Eso, más su voz extraordinaria, no evitaba pensar que algo bueno le esperaba en la vida. Por supuesto, no contaba con una suerte como la suya, en que sus padres pagaban su universidad y que únicamente tenía la obligación de concentrarse en lo escolar, por eso sentía admiración por él.

El año pasado lo ayudó a encontrar un buen lugar para que volviera a tocar la guitarra, y también "le echaba aguas" por si venía alguna autoridad. Varias ocasiones tuvieron que huir juntos, como aquella primera ocasión. Era divertido en muchos aspectos. Sentía adrenalina por la persecución, inmensa simpatía por Alejandro, quizá algo de buena voluntad dado que era una acción que favorecía a un amigo…

 _Pero la última vez…_

Mierda, ni siquiera su hamburguesa triple lo animaba.

Rodríguez no hablaba mucho de su vida personal, pero podía saber por sus canciones que… que algo grave ocurría en ese plano.

Una semana antes de que se dejaran de encontrar, cantó _The Kill_ , de _30 Seconds to Mars_.

 _Kill._

 _Break me down._

 _Bury me, bury me._

 _I am finished with you._

La voz con que cantó… su tonalidad, la forma logró las palabras rasgadas de la versión original, y ese toque propio que dejaba ver que nadie cantaría como él…

 _Look in my eyes._

 _You're killing me, killing me._

 _All I wanted was you._

 _Come, break me down_

 _Break me down_

 _Break me down._

 _What If I wanted to break…?_

Junto al dinero que ganó esa tarde, surgió su preocupación. Quizá no era el más listo cuando se trataba de leer a las personas, pero sabía que algo pasaba… no obstante, se convenció de que sólo era su imaginación. O quizá, no quiso preguntar por temor a recibir alguna clase de rechazo.

Fue tarde, ¿verdad? Porque la última ocasión que vio su espectáculo, Alejandro cantó _Nothing Else Matters_ de _Metallica_. Junto a su guitarra, su voz, la ovación del público… nunca se sintió tan contrariado, con la combinación de la admiración y el escalofrío.

 _Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

Pasó algo terrible, ¿cierto? ¡Maldición! ¡Debió decir algo! Debió dejar a un lado sus estúpidos dilemas y simplemente ir con él, abrazarlo, ¡apoyarlo!

 _So close no matter how far  
Couldn´t be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No nothing else matters_

Nunca se sintió tan inútil, porque se había dado cuenta que aun estando juntos, Alejandro seguía ocultando para sí mismo un mundo inmenso. Uno al que no tenía acceso… que no podía descubrir a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

… bueno, para ser honesto, no se esforzó realmente. Tal vez porque lo consideró un amigo, un conocido, una persona que lo atraía con su voz como una sirena, pero…

— Qué estúpido soy — sonrió cansado, deprimido — Debí admitirlo antes de que todo se complicara.

Admitir que estaba enamorado de Alejandro.

Quizá desde la primera vez que lo escuchó, quizá con el trato en ese año. Pero lo que era claro era que ya se sentía así cuando presenció esas dos interpretaciones… incluso desde antes, porque junto a la admiración había buscado ayudarlo para que obtuviera la nacionalidad y así buscara su verdadera oportunidad en la vida.

Estaba enamorado, y a pesar de eso, no había sido capaz de apoyarlo. No fue capaz de darle la confianza para que lo buscara en su momento de necesidad… ni siquiera le brindó la oportunidad de ser su confidente.

Un año juntos… ¿qué habría significado para él? Todas esas correrías, los viernes juntos, las charlas, incluso las visitas a su pequeño departamento para jugar con su Xbox; las risas, las bromas, los disgustos y las canciones… ¿qué significó para él?

Estaba enamorado, y a pesar de eso, Alejandro no se encontraba a su lado.

Estaba allá afuera pensando, sobreviviendo, sufriendo… y él no lo sabía. Solamente podía estar sentando en esa estúpida cafetería esperando que apareciera ese viernes, el anterior, y el anterior a ese…

Sentado como un imbécil.

No lo soportaba.

No aguantaba imaginarlo derrumbándose solo, aun estando a su lado.

No podía permitirlo.

Tomó impulso y se levantó de la silla, dejando su hamburguesa a medio comer y el dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta. Salió corriendo de ahí, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el humilde departamento que su amigo pagaba.

Era mejor actuar, dejarse llevar por el instinto, porque si se detenía a pensarlo de nuevo sería dominado por el miedo y se detendría. Porque jamás debió hacerlo, contenerse pensando que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con Alejandro. Después de ese año de alguna manera lo pensó seguro, que cada viernes sin falta hablaría con él, que cada tercer día sin falta vería sus presentaciones… porque pensar que siempre estaría bien fue su mayor error.

Corría soltando su aliento cálido contra el ambiente frío de la calle. Corría entre las avenidas, pasando el tráfico de taxis y el tumulto de gente que iniciaba las compras de Navidad. Su mochila del Capitán América se movía a su ritmo, los lentes en el puente de su nariz se mantenían acordes a su velocidad.

Necesitaba llegar y saber que estaba bien… d-decirle que él… que él, a pesar de todo el misterio, de la implícita distancia que se mantuvo entre ambos, estaba… e-estaba…

 _"_ _—_ _Alfred, ¿tú sueñas con hacer algo en la vida?_

 _—_ _¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas eso de repente?_

 _—_ _No lo sé, quizá porque quiero saber si detrás de esa máquina devoradora de hamburguesa hay una persona._

 _—_ _Eso no fue nada amable de tu parte, ¿sabes?_

 _—_ _Ya sabes que te lo digo con todo mi cariño, no te pongas nena._

 _—_ _¡No soy una niña!_

 _—_ _Sí, sí, princesa América_ _—_ _rió un poco por cómo infló sus mejillas_ _—_ _¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes ninguna aspiración?_

 _—_ _Yo nunca dije eso. Tengo un sueño, ¿sabes? Y me estoy esforzando por conseguirlo. Quiero trabajar en el Instituto de Astronomía, ¡algún día contactaré a un extraterrestre! Y cuando lo haga, lo llamaré Tony._

 _—_ _¿Buscas una extraterrestre o una mascota?_

 _—_ _Creo que un sueño es respetable, sea cual sea._

 _—_ _Supongo que sí. Es admirable que las personas puedan tener una motivación en su vida._

 _—_ _Hablas como si tú no la tuvieras. Tienes tu música y tu voz, tu trabajo para ahorrar dinero, ¿no haces todo eso para cumplir un sueño?_

 _Lo vio observando por la ventana. La mirada normalmente pícara y bromista ahora parecía nostálgica, distante, incluso más triste._

 _Tragó en seco el pedazo de hamburguesa que tenía en la boca._

 _—_ _Sí, un sueño… un sueño nada más._

 _—_ _Y h-habrá muchos más después de ese, ¡te lo aseguro!_

 _—_ _No habrá ninguno después de ese."_

Ya estaba cerca. El edificio de Alejandro era sobre la avenida, un inconfundible edifico gris con un anuncio carcomido de Coca- Cola.

No era la primera vez que lo buscaba, pero nunca estaba. No importaba cuántas veces tocara la puerta, si esperaba desde la tarde hasta la noche, nunca se abría esa puerta donde tenía un sillón, una mesita de noche y el colchón a ras de suelo en que rara vez dormía.

Lo intentó muchas veces. Cada una más inútil que la anterior, pero continuaba aún si regresaba a su casa derrotado.

Esa ocasión no tenía la intención de regresar sin verlo. No importaba si tenía que dormir en el sucio pasillo, se quedaría ahí hasta que mostrara la cara.

Subió por las escaleras al tercer piso, llegó hasta el extremo derecho donde lucía una puerta gris con una pegatina de un taco.

Tocó una y otra vez. Decía su nombre. Golpeaba más fuerte.

Si iba a tirar la puerta, que fuera de una vez.

— ¡Alexander! ¡ALEXANDER! ¡Soy Alfred! ¡Ábreme! ¡Si estás ahí, tienes que abrirme! — estaba… tan ansioso… con ese mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué tal si algo le pasó? ¿Qué tal si ese evento desconocido le había ocasionado algún daño? ¡¿Estaría golpeado, lastimado?! — ¡Alexander, te lo advierto! ¡Voy a tirar la puerta!

— Si la tira se la cobraré.

Se detuvo un tanto asustado, viendo que era… una anciana. En todo el tiempo que había ido a ese sitio jamás se topó con otro inquilino, así que le parecía muy extraño. Ella, sin embargo, se presentó como la casera. Como era natural le pidió que dejara de gritar porque molestaba al resto de los habitantes. Bueno, no pensó en eso en medio de su ansiedad así que se disculpó.

Ella, en tanto, le… le dijo que si buscaba a Alejandro, estaba en su trabajo de la fábrica. Que tenía cerca de tres semanas que había tomado también el turno de la tarde, así que trabajaba de 3 pm hasta las 6 am del día siguiente.

¿La fábrica? Sabía de su labor, pero nunca… preguntó dónde era… a todo esto, ¿por qué estaría trabajando tanto? ¿Necesitaba el dinero? Le preocupaba el estado en el que se encontraba, ya que si se esforzaba tanto apenas tendría tiempo para dormir… y si su sueldo lo mandaba a México, ¿con qué dinero compraba comida? Lo asustaba pensar en sus condiciones.

No se dio cuenta de cuando tomó por los hombros a la anciana, pero le pidió… le rogó que le dijera dónde era esa fábrica. Nunca se detuvo a preguntarle a Rodríguez, quizá por temor o porque era un asunto independiente de lo suyo, ¡qué equivocado estaba! ¡Debió preocuparse por esos detalles! Con razón no tenía suficiente confianza para contarle nada…

Por fortuna esa mujer sabía la dirección, y luego de anotarla en un papel, salió corriendo enseguida. No era muy lejos, pero era adentrándose en esos barrios donde abundaban las minorías. Si pensara en su seguridad, probablemente nunca pondría un pie ahí, pero no era momento para reflexionar. Por hacerlo cometió muchos errores, y esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para remediar el más importante de ellos.

Corrió varias cuadras. Sólo aguantaba el ritmo por sus entrenamientos con el equipo de futbol americano. Nunca pensó que algo tan banal como un equipo de la escuela podría haberle dado habilidades útiles.

Gracias a Dios, podía correr hasta que se le cayeran las piernas.

…

Llegó pronto a la zona de las fábricas. Era un sitio lleno de bodegas, con camiones que iban de salida o de entrada; se escuchaba el sonido de las grandes máquinas, con los restos de aceite y basura propios de la industria. No sabía cómo entre tantos establecimientos iba a encontrar a Alejandro… aunque la buena fortuna le sonrió, ya que sólo existía una fábrica de colchones en el lugar.

Caminó rápido a la sección 12, sintiendo ya las mejillas heladas por el ambiente y sus manos tiesas, indefensas ante el clima.

Debían ser cerca ya de las 6:30 pm. No tenía idea de los horarios, si entraba o salía personal. No sabía siquiera cómo comportarse en un sitio así, pero abordó al primer hombre que apareció y le preguntó por el mexicano. El sujeto no hablaba inglés, así que tuvo que decir su nombre en español "Alejandro Rodríguez". No se lo había dicho porque deseaba que fuera sorpresa, pero estaba estudiando el idioma en su escuela. Quizá algún día podrían hablar en su lengua nativa y pasar buenos momentos.

Nunca pensó que lo utilizaría en una situación parecida.

El hombre dijo que estaba en la zona de descarga, atrás de ese edificio, y no esperó a que lo guiara, sino que fue a paso acelerado ya sintiendo las ansias en la boca del estómago.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba qué deseaba decirle, sólo quería encontrarlo.

…

Y lo hizo.

Ahí estaba, ayudando a bajar algunos enormes paquetes de tela.

Era poco decir que su aspecto lo angustió.

Rodríguez estaba… demasiado demacrado, delgado, pálido, débil… como si cualquier corriente de aire fuera a derrumbarlo en la nieve. Tenía unas ojeras impresionantes, señal de que no había dormido bien durante días y días, pero la mirada brusca revelaba más bien frustración, y un inmenso odio hacia todo.

¿Qué… le pasó?

… ¿Por qué pasó estando él a su lado?

Veía que se esforzaba más que nadie, que cargaba telas pesadas y se negaba a ser ayudado, buscando salida en un dolor físico.

¿De qué se estaba castigando?

— ¡Alexander!

Gritó su nombre, y al mismo tiempo, el susodicho volteó a mirarlo. No hubo la respuesta protocolar, que era una sonrisa y un poco de sorpresa. Esta vez únicamente hubo desprecio, avanzando con el firme deseo de pretender que no existía.

No… no supo bien cómo ocurrió lo siguiente, pero ya estaba caminando detrás de él hacia adentro de la fábrica, gritándole y demandando respuestas que llamaban demasiado la atención. Alguien llamó al gerente, otros intentaban intervenir porque… se encontró a sí mismo sujetándolo de las manos, jalándolo hacia afuera con fuerza.

Nunca fue agresivo… n-nunca reaccionó así antes…

Podía recordar fragmentos que empujó a varios de los empleados, incluso tiró al supuesto gerente en un montón de bolsas.

Lo único que le interesaba era llevarse a su amigo de ahí.

Sin embargo, no era capaz ver en esas imágenes una reacción del moreno. No decía nada, no hacía nada. Solamente se dejó llevar, emitiendo un perceptible desprecio por el mundo.

Era como si estuviera hastiado de la inmundicia de esa ciudad, de su vida, de él…

No lo permitiría.

En cambio, fue más claro el camino hacia su departamento. Se fueron en taxi, con Rodríguez todavía usando el traje reglamentario de la fábrica y él manteniendo la fuerza en el agarre de su muñeca. Probablemente quedaría morada, pero no le interesaba. Se la apretaba tan fuerte, sintiendo que si no lo hacía él… saltaría por la ventana y desaparecería.

Tenía miedo.

Sentía que podría desaparecer de un momento a otro.

…

Ese camino fue en absoluto silencio. Incluso el taxista se apresuró por temor a que se pelearan dentro de su auto. Se alejaron de la zona de fábricas, de las precarias avenidas y del roído edificio en que su amigo vivía. Fueron en cambio al norte de la ciudad, en Manhattan, a un barrio mucho más tranquilo en que se alzaba su hogar.

Bajaron, pagó el servicio y usaron el elevador. Quinto piso. Puerta 6.

Abrió rápidamente y empujó al otro hacia el interior, adentrándose también para cerrar la puerta. No quería que alguien llamara a la policía por el escándalo del pasillo.

Su casa no era más grande que la de Alex, pero sí en mejores condiciones y con más objetos que la hacían acogedora. Sin embargo, dudaba que su invitado lo notara. No le interesaba.

Lo escuchó caer al suelo por la fuerza con que lo empujó. En otra circunstancia hubiera corrido a ayudarlo, pero ahora…

— Qué mierda haces… — su voz nunca se escuchó tan seria — Sacándome del trabajo y trayéndome aquí, ¿quién carajo te crees que eres?

— Tu amigo. Eso precisamente — se colocó a su altura únicamente para levantarlo sujetándolo del cuello de su traje — Soy tu amigo y tengo la responsabilidad de que dejes de comportarte como un imbécil.

— Jah, ¿amigo? ¿Me puedes decir en qué momento dije que lo eras?

— ¡Lo somos! ¡Somos amigos por todo lo que compartimos! ¡Por lo que hablamos en esa cafetería cada puto viernes de todo un maldito año! — lo puso contra la pared, cerrando las salidas con su cuerpo — ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué desapareciste por tres semanas?!

— No es asunto tuyo.

— ¡Claro que es mío! ¡He estado tan preocupado! ¡TAN PREOCUPADO POR PENSAR QUE ALGO MALO TE PASÓ!

— Pues ya me ves, no tengo nada. Ahora deja de molestarme.

— ¡No estás nada bien! ¡Mírate! ¡No eres ni la sombra del Alexander que conocí!

—… ¿Y tú qué sabes de mí? — no lo había visto a la cara hasta esa frase… y su mirada no le gustó en lo absoluto — Sólo unos cuantos detalles insignificantes, ¿cierto? Como donde vivo y que toco la guitarra para ganar unos cuantos dólares. ¿Te crees especial por eso? ¿Un amigo? No me chingues — sonrió con burla… nunca vio un gesto parecido — No tienes ningún maldito derecho de decirme que no soy lo que era.

…

Soltó el agarre en su cuello, pero no se alejó en lo más mínimo.

Lo sabía. Fue tan claro en ese momento.

Alejandro estaba…

— Estaba ocupado, por eso no fui a la cafetería. No todos tenemos el privilegio de tener unos padres que pagan cada asquerosa hamburguesa. Tengo mucho trabajo, deudas que pagar, cuentas que se apilan en el pinche buzón del edificio.

Alejandro estaba… sufriendo.

— "Disculpa" si no te avise — dijo con sarcasmo — Ah, pero ya estamos a mano, ¿no? Por tu puta culpa van a despedirme, ¡qué gran pinche ayuda! Maldito entrometido, búscate una vida y deja de joderme.

— Alex…

Las quejas del contrario se callaron por un instante, el mismo en el que lo abrazó cálidamente contra sí. Nunca tuvo un impulso como ese, y seguramente Rodríguez tampoco lo vio venir. Sintió su cuerpo tenso, frío, renuente pero a la vez tan necesitado de un… apoyo.

Nunca se lo perdonaría. Alejandro sufría en soledad, a pesar de que estaba a su lado dispuesto a consolarlo.

No quería que estuviera solo. No lo iba a dejar, porque sabía que con esa actitud lo único que deseaba era hundirse en silencio.

Alejandro, tan fuerte y siempre luchando… era obvio que en algún momento no podría más.

— ¿Qué pasa? Puedes decírmelo — susurró en su oído, manteniendo el abrazo — Somos amigos, aun si no quieres creerlo. Hemos pasado un año juntos con buenos y malos momentos, pero siempre he estado ahí, ¿cierto? Corriendo de la policía, buscando lugares para que cantes, escuchando las increíbles historias de tu país… incluso cuando escribes canciones — sintió el cuerpo del contrario a un tenso, aunque perdía energía rápidamente — Quizá no sé mucho de ti, pero sé cosas que me han enseñado que eres alguien admirable. Siempre luchas y te esfuerzas tanto en un país tan difícil como este, sonriendo a pesar de todo, corriendo a todas partes…

No sabía si en algún momento Alejandro lo abrazó también, sin embargo no perdió la fuerza de su agarre, pasando ahora a… acariciar su cabello. Nunca lo tocó antes, y por eso se sorprendió de lo… suave y frío que era… y su cuerpo, vaya, era más pequeño que el suyo. Podía mantenerlo así oculto en su pecho sin ningún trabajo…

— No tienes que estar solo.

— Alfred, detente — lo escuchó decir pero parecía más un ruego que una orden — Suéltame. Quiero irme… voy a irme…

Le dio escalofrío esa frase. Pensó que se refería al momento, empero, algo le decía que era una frase mucho más profunda.

Tuvo miedo.

— No tienes que hacerlo. Estoy aquí para ti, en este país inmenso que ha sido tan duro contigo — acarició su rostro e hizo que lo mirara. Esta vez sus ojos parecían más cristalinos, como si fuera a romperse a llorar — Siempre voy a estar para ti, porque eres una persona maravillosa e increíble, la más importante para mí.

— No… no, ¿qué estás diciendo? — intentó alejarse, aunque fue un intento demasiado patético como para tomarlo en serio — Cállate.

— Tengo algo que decirte.

— No quiero oírlo.

— Lamento la tardanza... debí decírtelo en ese justo momento, cuando me di cuenta. Así quizá no hubieras tenido que sentirte de este modo.

Ya no podían. Tenían que hacer algo o iban a volverse locos. Alexander y él, mirándose entre la penumbra de su departamento.

No quiso detenerse. Esa vez finalmente tuvo el valor para hacer lo que más quería.

Besó a Alejandro.

Lo beso con tanta delicadeza, con tanta calidez y dulzura que no se reconocía. Este no era él, no era el Alfred risueño e infantil que lo acompañaba a la cafetería. Era uno diferente, más maduro y con más valor. Porque al fin lo besaba, lo tenía en sus brazos como ansió desde meses antes, demostrando que aquel sentimiento había echado raíces en su interior.

Sintió su corazón acelerado, la respiración irónicamente pausada. El calor subía a cada momento mientras continuaba el beso en su pasillo, acorralándolo contra la pared.

Más aún, percibió que el mexicano no era indiferente. Estaba temblando, contrayéndose un poco pero al final cooperando, deseando tanto como él. Lo besaba de vuelta y pudo saber que en aquel arte era un experto. Era natural, existía toda una vida antes de que se conocieran, y de manera egoísta quería quedarse con la vida que estaba por delante. Ellos juntos, con el beso, con el abrazo que los fundía.

Había dolor en Alejandro, lo percibía tanto como si lo sintiera él mismo, a través de las caricias y los pequeños gimoteos entre sus bocas.

El beso no sólo conectó sus cuerpos, sino que terminó por envolver todo lo que faltaba. El latido, la respiración, el pensamiento en sí.

¿Podría sentirlo? Saber que estaba únicamente para él, que lo apoyaría costaba lo que costaba. La cárcel, una multa, dormir en un colchón viejo, todo eso soportaría si podía convertirse en alguien importante para él. Porque se lo merecía, Alejandro había hecho tanto en ese año, en los anteriores de su estancia. No tenía que soportar la carga completa. Lo deseaba, ser quien pudiera escucharlo y apoyarlo.

Todo este tiempo había luchado solo, una guerra silenciosa de la que no podría recuperarse, ¿verdad? Lo sintió tanto como el beso, y el siguiente, y el siguiente que fue acompañado por un juego de caricias nerviosas. Pero al mismo tiempo le trasmitió sus sinceras intenciones. El querer pasar el tiempo juntos, uno año o 10 más.

Porque lo amaba.

Lo pegó a su cuerpo ahora bajando los labios por su cuello, por el pecho que pronto quedó desnudo. Lo tuvo a su merced para saborearlo cuando cayeron en la cama y la ropa salió volando sin dirección. Pronto se encontraron abrazados desnudos, frotándose y sintiendo corrientes de placer al encontrarse sus miembros erectos.

Se lo confesó entre beso y beso. Emitió el primer "Te amo" como un respiro que necesitaba, y los siguientes fluyeron de manera natural, entre su piel y en sitios que no habían sido explorados por otro hombre.

Lo amaba, y quería estar con él un año más, 10 años más, el resto de su vida. Ser su apoyo, escucharlo, ser el sostén de aquel chico que se aferraba a él en busca de más placer.

¿Al fin lo sentiría Alejandro? El alcance de su amor…

Esperaba que sí…

…

…

Lo que hicieron en su habitación era demasiado para describir. Incluso el sentimiento que los impulsó dejó sus rastros en los sonidos, las marcas, las palabras que siempre recibieron una respuesta amorosa.

Descubrió muchas cosas de Alejandro y de sí mismo, riendo entre los besos y hundiéndose en su cuerpo con el egoísta propósito de ser el único de su vida. Su cuerpo, el color de su piel, sus gemidos, sus ojos que se fundían con los suyos. Cada cosa la guardaba para sí, marcando y dejando sus rastros como un animal que buscaba marcar.

No estuvieron conscientes del tiempo porque las ventanas estaban cerradas, pero cuando terminaron exhaustos durmieron juntos.

Era demasiada la felicidad, pensando en el futuro y en lo que harían justo cuando abriera los ojos. De no ser por el cansancio hubiera pasado el rato observando al otro, pero estaba seguro que al despertar estaría ahí, preparando algo delicioso de comer.

Estaba… seguro…

…

Cuando abrió los ojos, nada era como lo imaginó.

Se encontró solo en la cama, con el absoluto silencio reinando. No había ninguna respiración además de la suya, tampoco una nota sobre el refrigerador, ni siquiera alguna prenda olvidada. Sólo estaba el olor a jabón de naranja que Rodríguez usaba para bañarse…

Alejandro… ¿Alejandro?

Se encontró de pie, desnudo, buscando en todos los rincones del sitio.

No estaba.

Alejandro no estaba.

Si no fuera por sus recuerdos, por las marcas en su cuerpo y por el aroma delator, habría jurado que todo fue un sueño. Pero no era así, pasó, y aunque pasó, Alex no estaba.

Tuvo miedo. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Le tembló el cuerpo, sus ojos se humedecieron.

Esa horrible sensación estaba desde que no apareció, y a pesar de haber compartido lecho, no… no se iba.

No de nuevo.

No quería que se fuera.

Lo necesitaba… ¡lo amaba! ¡Y sabía que Alejandro también lo hacía!

Fueron visiones borrosas los acontecimientos que siguieron. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y volvió a salir a la calle, tomando un taxi y congelándose las manos porque olvidó los guantes. Ya empezaba a nevar, pero sólo maldecía por lo bajo.

¿Qué… pasó? ¡Todo estaba tan bien! ¿Qué tenía Alexander como para haber desaparecido así? ¿No estaba a su lado? ¡Era su apoyo! ¡Entendió que podría escucharlo, lo sabía! ¡¿Entonces por qué?! Se encontró aguantando las ganas de llorar como un pequeño.

Amaba, y era amado intensamente también. ¿Eso no era suficiente?

Regresó al departamento de Alex. Era poco original pensar en aquel lugar, pero no tenía la mínima idea de dónde más estaría. Volvió a golpear la puerta, a gritar su nombre.

Esta vez no hubo una casera que le ayudara, sino que la madera cedió ante su desesperación, cayendo en un sonido seco. Levantó un poco de polvo, algo de nieve, pero dejó a la vista el interior. Con paso cuidadoso se adentró, manteniendo silencio ante la austera visión.

Alexander no tenía muchas cosas ahí, lo elemental apenas, así que si no había algo a la vista era que simplemente no lo tenía. Pasó el pequeño fragmento de cocina y luego a la sala, donde estaba la pequeña mesita de café.

Ahí vio algo.

Había un sobre arrugado con otro papel extendido, ¿una carta? No sabía que recibiera correspondencia.

No tuvo ningún tipo de pudor así que tomó la hoja… sí, pero en español. Significaba entonces que venía de México, ¿cierto? Uhn… bueno, su español no era tan bueno pero podía intentar descifrar algunas palabras. No perdía nada, aunque más que una carta era un telegrama así que no había demasiado texto.

… lo mandaba una mujer, pero…

…

 _Alejandro…_

Su padre…

 _Había estado solo todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? A pesar de todo…_

Su padre murió de cáncer de pulmón, tres semanas atrás… las mismas tres semanas que no…

 _A pesar de todo lo que intentó, no pudo ser su apoyo._

También ahí decía que… que dejara de trabajar, que ya no eran necesarias las medicinas…

 _Aun estando juntos, estuvo tan solo como al inicio. Sufría desde antes, con la angustia y la preocupación. Por eso trabajaba tanto, por eso ni siquiera le importaba comer mientras pudiera enviar dinero a México._

Así que… se refería a esto cuando dijo que se iría… se iría de New York para regresar a su país.

 _Ocurrió lo que más temió, que estando cerca no fue capaz de ayudarlo…_

Se iría.

 _Se fue._

…

…

Se encontró dejando los papeles en la mesita… y vio hacia la habitación.

En el colchón viejo del piso estaba… el estuche de guitarra con el sticker de "Acapulco".

Incluso dejó su instrumento, un objeto que fue su cómplice en toda esa aventura. Pero había una nota encima.

 _"Para Alfred"_

…

Así que… le dejó su guitarra a propósito… a él, al sujeto que conoció el invierno pasado en aquella esquina de Times Square, con quien huyó del policía para que no fuera arrestado.

Acarició la dura cubierta… y escuchó un pequeño ruido. Algo cayendo al colchón. Era un casette. Bueno, Alex siempre se inclinó a lo clásico, por eso no se extrañó de aquella antigüedad.

Tenía un título en el pequeño espacio de título.

" _The Ghost of You"_

Al ras de suelo se encontraba una grabadora. La conectó y colocó el casette. Comenzó a girar de inmediato, dejando un pequeño espacio en silencio.

Enseguida comenzó el rasgueo de una guitarra, un pequeño redoble de batería, y después una voz.

Era la de Alejandro.

(N/A: Deben poner la dirección de Youtube, y luego del último signo " / " pegar lo siguiente:  watch?v=uCUpvTMis-Y )

 _I never said I'd lie and wait forever_

 _If I died, we'd be together now_

 _I can't always just forget her_

 _But she could try_

 _At the end of the world_

 _Or the last thing I see_

 _You are…_

 _Never coming home_

 _Never coming home_

 _Could I?_

 _Should I?_

 _And all the things that you never_

 _Ever told me_

 _And all the smiles that are_

 _Ever, ever…_

 _Ever…_

 _Get the feeling_

 _That you're never_

 _All alone and I remember now_

 _At the top of my lungs in my arms_

 _She dies._

 _She dies._

Esa… era la primera canción de Alexander. La primera que componía, que venía directamente de su corazón… y sentía el dolor, su desesperación, y la soledad.

 _At the end of the world_

 _Or the last thing I see_

 _You are…_

 _Never coming home_

 _Never coming home_

 _Could I?_

 _Should I?_

 _And all the things that you never_

 _Ever told me_

 _And all the smiles that are_

 _Ever gonna haunt me_

¿Lo volvería a ver? ¿Él sabría la magnitud de su cariño? Su disposición, su fe, su terquedad para esperar lo que faltara…

No lo sabía.

 _Never coming home_

 _Never coming home_

 _Could I?_

 _Should I?_

 _And all the wounds that are_

 _Ever gonna scar me_

 _For all the ghosts that_

 _Are never gonna catch me_

De igual manera, no podría saber cuánto iba a… extrañarlo… las veces que lo recordaría, que añoraría el tiempo que pasaron en su departamento, en la cafetería, sus charlas y sus risas.

 _At the end of the world_

 _Or the last thing I see_

 _You are…_

 _Never coming home_

 _Never coming home_

 _Never coming home_

 _Never coming home_

No sabría tampoco cuánto lloró ese ese sitio.

 _And all the things that you never_

 _Ever told me_

 _And all the smiles that are_

 _Ever gonna haunt me_

 _Never coming home_

 _Never coming home_

 _Could I?_

 _Should I?_

La forma desesperada en que sus gimoteos se esparcían por el cuarto, el temblor de su cuerpo, o los recuerdos que dolían más que nunca.

 _And all the wounds that are_

 _Ever gonna scar me_

 _For all the ghosts that_

 _Are never gonna…_

No sabría que abrazaba con desesperación la guitarra que dejó atrás.


	2. Last Act: Welcome to the Black Parade

_**Notas del autor:** Gracias a todos por leer este Two-shoot. Traté de narrarlo lo mejor posible, y espero sinceramente que lo disfruten :DDD ¡Pero antes! Hay varias aclaraciones:  
_

 _-En la canción principal, una oración antes voy a dejar el link de acceso para que puedan escucharla. Sin embargo, Fanfiction no permite que los vínculos a Youtube se muestren, así que voy a dejarles instrucciones entre paréntesis para acceder a ella. En todo caso, si no comprenden las indicaciones, busquen "Welcome to the Black Parade" de My Chemical Romance._

 _-Preferí no traducir ninguna letra para que fuera acorde a la historia. Además, hay pocas traducciones que me agradaron, por lo que dejaré al juicio del lector si buscar la letra. Les sugiero que sí, porque esa canción en particular aplica al caso de Alejandro dentro de la historia._

 _-Realmente no sé si compensé el sufrimiento del capítulo anterior con este, pero quise darle un buen final :DDD nada cursi -espero-, y más imaginativo :DDD_

 _¡Nos vemos en la próxima historia :DDD!_

* * *

 **Last Act: Welcome to the Black Parade  
**

* * *

Aspiró fuerte el aire. Sintió que su nariz se congelaba un poco y que tenía repentinas ganas de estornudar.

Vaya, qué diferente se veía la ciudad en esa época del año.

Era otro invierno en New York, una estación en que nuevamente la nieve caía sobre los edificios y cubría de blanco las calles; los aparadores con los regalos para navidad, el árbol lleno de esferas en el centro Rockefeller, las luces de colores comenzaban a presentarse como disparadas por el espíritu de la época.

De nuevo la escarcha se acumulaba en los bordes del cemento y el ladrillo.

Qué nostalgia.

Se acomodó mejor el cuello de su chamarra y continuó caminando por la avenida. Tenía algunas cosas que comprar para adornar de la mejor manera su pequeño departamento, el mismo en que había vivido desde que entró a la Universidad.

El mismo que no abandonó con la esperanza de que…

…

No pudo continuar con ese pensamiento, a pesar de que detuvo sus pasos por otro momento.

Qué diferente se veía la ciudad, y al mismo tiempo no.

 _Era igual que aquella ocasión en invierno que conoció a Alejandro._

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que se fue.

Nunca recibió alguna carta, ni una llamada, y mucho menos un correo electrónico. Nadie de sus pocos conocidos sabía qué fue de él, y en su departamento sólo quedó la guitarra con el sticker de Acapulco que aun guardaba como un tesoro.

Era como si hubiera desaparecido del mundo sin que nadie lo recordara, salvo él.

Dolía. Ni el mismo Alejandro podría imaginar cuánto.

Dos años en que el mundo no se detuvo aunque hubiera querido.

Continuó con sus estudios, con los amigos, con las tareas y los trabajos para cumplir uno de sus grande sueños, y todo el esfuerzo ya rendía frutos: el siguiente verano se graduaría como Astrofísico y sería invitado a continuar la Maestría, o si prefería, a continuar con su investigación en el Instituto de Astronomía de la ciudad.

Sus padres estaban orgullosos, sus amigos lo felicitaban. Incluso el viejo Joe, el cocinero de la cafetería junto a Central Park, lo alentaba a continuar sus estudios para que "no terminara sirviendo hamburguesas triples a niños como él". Era un hombre simpático que hablaba con él al verlo tan solo en aquella mesa junto al ventanal, mirando a las personas pasar todos los viernes a las 5 pm.

Tuvo que detenerse de nuevo, esta vez sentándose en una banca cerca de un pequeño parque. Sacó su billetera, la misma del Capitán América que tantas bromas provocó entre sus compañeros y… deslizó una pequeña foto.

Qué idiota era.

Era una foto que se sacó con Alexander. Fue cuando encontraron una nueva esquina para que tocara su música y la imagen sirvió de bautizo.

Ahí estaba la sonrisa brillante, las pupilas rojo oscuro que delataban alegría y energía; estaba el cabello castaño un tanto rebelde, la piel morena que siempre fue suave y cálida…

Se venían tan bien juntos.

 _Amigos, amantes, ¿qué hubiera importando si hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de estar juntos por mucho tiempo más?_

Dos años y no sentía que estuviera cerca de superarlo… qué patético.

 _Quizá podría haberlo hecho si no…_

 _…_

Volvió a suspirar.

Era la misma razón por la que no se había mudado de departamento, por la cual conservaba la foto, la guitarra, el lugar de siempre en el restaurante junto a Central Park.

Pero… el tiempo no pasó en vano. Quizá no tenía la fuerza para superarlo, pero se obligaría.

En cuanto se graduara se mudaría a otra zona, y quizá, después se iría a California. No se trataba de huir del pasado, sino de demostrarse que maduró.

¿Qué esperaba quedándose ahí? Rodríguez no se comunicó, no regresó, no dejó más vestigios de su presencia que el vacío de su cama.

Lo recordaba todas las tardes cuando se sentaba en medio del cuarto. Podía ver cómo entraron, la forma en que discutieron… luego los besos, las caricias, los sonidos que se quedaron como ecos entre las paredes…

 _Alexander…_

Lo admitía. No cambió nada de lo que sintió… pero el mundo completo lo hizo y necesitaba hacerlo también. Al menos superficialmente, porque no había futuro.

Lo recordaba siempre que despertaba y buscaba a su lado, cuando comía su hamburguesa triple, cuando rasgaba las cuerdas de la guitarra y al escuchar el _casette_ que dejó con la única canción que compuso.

No había futuro. Se acabó en cuanto salió por su puerta mientras dormía.

 _¿Qué sería de él? ¿En dónde estaría?_

La música del _casette_ se escuchaba por sus audífonos. Dejó su _IPod_ y adquirió un _Walkman_ para escucharlo siempre que pudiera.

¿Estaría todavía solo? No podía dejar de imaginar el dolor que tuvo en los momentos difíciles, lo que lo orilló a cantar una tonada así, para no tener esperanza en el fin de su mundo familiar.

No lo entendió en ninguna forma, ni con sus problemas ni con sus sentimientos.

Sólo hubiera deseado ser su apoyo.

 _Ojala hubiese podido…_

Ya no estaba en sus manos, lo entendió cuando intentó miles de cosas para estar en contacto.

En su primera histeria intentó… ir a México. No tenía idea de dónde buscar, en qué ciudad, pero quería ir para llamarlo por su nombre con un megáfono. De no ser porque sus compañeros descubrieron el boleto de viaje en la recámara, se habría ido.

Con mucho trabajo lo hicieron entrar en razón. ¿Qué haría solo en México? ¡En la capital! Era una ciudad inmensa con muchos peligros y con población muy distinta. Apenas entendía el idioma escrito; no hablaba español, no tenía dinero, no tenía contactos, ¿qué haría? ¿Ir a la policía y dar señas de Alejandro? Además, no sabía si de verdad era de la capital, ¡podría estar en cualquier ciudad! Guadalajara, Puebla, Monterrey, Mérida, Oaxaca… era un país inmenso en el que no tenía oportunidad.

De su frustración inicial volvió a animarse e intentó contactar con alguien que lo conociera. Preguntó en la fábrica, en su edificio, en la calle; incluso respondió el telegrama de aquella última vez esperando que le dieran información, pero fue en vano. Nadie sabía nada, salvo que era de México, y en el telegrama sólo vino un sello de la oficina postal del Distrito Federal avisando que nadie fue a recoger el mensaje.

Llegó la depresión entonces.

No... no comía, casi no dormía... por alguna inexplicable razón no reprobó ninguna materia a pesar de estar distraído, y hasta se encerraba en su casa días completos sin querer levantarse de la cama. No entendía cómo se encontraba terminando casi la universidad, cómo era que siguió adelante cuando sus recuerdos se estancaron en esa época.

Y tenía la guitarra. Continuaba dentro del estuche con el desgaste natural, tan afinada y suave como la última vez que fue cómplice de Rodríguez. A la fecha la observaba antes de dormir, la acariciaba en representación de... la piel de ese chico que siempre corría a todas partes.

Su cuerpo, su cabello, los sonidos que emitió estando debajo de él, recibiendo el placer auténtico que nunca le dio a nadie más...

... no entendía cómo era que seguía adelante cuando sólo deseaba retroceder el tiempo.

Alexander... ¿qué sería de él? ¿Dónde viviría? La situación en México era difícil y encontrar trabajo se volvía cada vez más complicado, ¿comería bien? ¿Aún correría a todas partes?

 _Quería... saber si seguía pensando en él..._

Sonrió tristemente a la vez que tarareaba la canción.

 _Su fantasma se quedó a su lado._

Tuvo que levantarse. Quizá para huir, quizá para correr tras esa sensación de ahogo que le provocaba el ambiente.

Subió... aun autobús. No supo a cuál. Después bajo en una parada concurrida y se sumergió en el metro. Tomó asiento tan sólo viendo las pegatinas de anuncios, los pasajeros, las estaciones en que subía y bajaba gente. Incluso le dio un dólar a un chico que recorrió el pasillo cantando con su guitarra.

No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo pasó. Se levantó en una estación al azar y bajo, caminando por las escaleras para salir de nuevo a la luz de la ciudad.

Reconoció los anuncios coloridos, los grandes edificios, los aparadores brillantes y las avenidas cubiertas por escarcha y polvo.

 _Times Square._

... debía ser una broma.

Sintió el corazón contraerse, y después resopló frustrado.

No pretendía esto... no quería llegar a ese sitio, a la avenida en que se encontró con Alejandro la primera vez... cuando podía escuchar su voz, el rasgueo de la guitarra, cuando se preguntaba si no tendría frío con el pantalón de mezclilla roto y la chaqueta de cuero gastado.

 _O tal vez sí._

Gruñó un poco más alto porque el sonido de sus audífonos se detuvo repentinamente.

Malditas baterías, justo en ese momento tuvieron que terminarse.

No quería enfrentarse a los sonidos de la ciudad, mucho menos de esas calles, porque no estaría la voz _. Su voz._

... no lo superaría nunca. Lo supo de repente.

 _Solamente iba a fingir que lo haría._

Qué idiota era.

Se cubrió un poco más la nariz y tuvo que caminar. No regresó sobre sus pasos por capricho, por inconsciencia probablemente. Continuó en esas calles ignorando a las personas casi con hastío.

Entre ellas no estaría a quien añoraba encontrar.

 _Alejandro... ¿qué habría sentido aquella vez?_

 _¿Lo amó...? ¿Lo hizo por lo menos en ese momento que existieron solos en la habitación?_

Miró un instante hacia arriba. El cielo estaba gris, y la nieve comenzaba a caer...

Quería pensar que ambos miraban el firmemente en ese mismo momento.

 _Él lo amó... aún lo hacía..._

 _Todavía._

(N/A: Deben poner la dirección de Youtube, y luego del último signo " / " pegar lo siguiente: watch?v=kDWgsQhbaqU )

 _When I was a young boy,_

 _My father took me into the city_

 _To see a marching band._

 _._

 _He said, "Son when you grow up,_

 _would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"_

 _._

 _He said "Will you defeat them,_

 _your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?"_

 _._

 _Because one day I'll leave you,_

 _A phantom to lead you in the summer,_

 _To join the black parade."_

... de pronto escuchó una voz... cantando... y un rasgueo de guitarra bastante particular...

Su mente se despejó por completo sólo prestando atención...

 _When I was a young boy,_

 _My father took me into the city_

 _To see a marching band._

 _He said, "Son when you grow up,_

 _would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"_

E-Esa... esa voz...

Lentamente enderezó la cabeza... y parpadeó confundido...

La voz venía... de una esquina en esa cuadra...

 _Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me._

 _And other times I feel like I should go._

 _And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets._

 _When you're gone we want you all to know._

De pronto se encontró corriendo, casi resbalando por la escarcha dispersa en el pavimento.

Conocía la calle... conocía tan bien esas esquinas que rápidamente supo de dónde provenía la voz.

Ese rasgueo de guitarra... la tonada... esa letra que de alguna manera lo llamaba tan fuerte que le lastimaba los oídos...

... acaso... acaso podría ser que...

En tanto tiempo no había sentido una emoción parecida. Temía caer en el suelo antes de poder acercarse.

N-No podía... s-ser...

 _We'll carry on,_

 _We'll carry on_

 _And though you're dead and gone believe me_

 _Your memory will carry on_

 _We'll carry on_

 _And in my heart I can't contain it_

 _The anthem won't explain it._

N-No lo... imaginaba... d-de verdad había alguien cantando en esa esquina, llamando la atención de varios trausentes que se detuvieron a escuchar.

Se acercaba sintiendo un nudo tan fuerte en la garganta... un latido tan fuerte que su respiración se aceleró dolorosamente.

Se abrió paso entre las personas, importándole poco si era desconsiderado.

Sólo quería estar al frente y... y...

 _A woman sends you reeling from decimated dreams_

 _Your misery and hate will kill us all._

 _So paint it black and take it back_

 _Lets shout it loud and clear_

 _Defiant to the end_

 _We hear the call_

Y llegó.

Se halló frente a esa figura que tocaba y cantaba en esa esquina. El lugar donde conoció por primera vez a un chico moreno que se ganaba la vida con su música.

Era él.

Alejandro.

 _To carry on_

 _We'll carry on_

 _Though you're dead and gone believe me_

 _Your memory will carry on_

 _We'll carry on_

 _And though you're broken and defeated_

 _Your weary widow marches_

No sabría decir qué sintió, cuál fue la combinación de emociones que se agolparon en un instante.

Tristeza. Nostalgia. Preocupación. Confusión.

Añoranza. Esperanza. Alegría.

 _Amor._

Se quedó sin respiración, únicamente de observando

Era él.

De verdad era él.

 _On and on we carry through the fears_

 _Ooh oh ohhhh_

 _Disappointed faces of your peers_

 _Ooh oh ohhhh_

 _Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

Su cabello, el color de su piel, su estatura, el cabello oscuro que bailaba junto con sus movimientos. Las pupilas rojo oscuro que demostraban seguridad, emoción, tanta libertad en su canción como las aves al volar...

Era Alejandro. Y al mismo tiempo, uno diferente.

Más animado, con un carisma extraordinario, con la voz que podría hacer de cualquier escenario el mejor del mundo.

Con la complicidad que lo atravesó cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

 _You'll never make me_

 _Because the world, will never take my heart_

 _You can try, you'll never break me_

 _You want it all, you wanna play this part_

 _I won't explain or say I'm sorry_

 _I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_

 _Give a cheer, for all the broken_

 _Listen here, because it's only you_

 _I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

 _I'm just a boy, who's meant to sing this song_

 _I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

 _I - don't - care_

Alexander no retrocedió. No escapó ni fingió que no lo percibió. No tembló su voz ni sus labios.

Sonrió, y con un movimiento ligero de su cabeza, supo que le estaba cantando a él. Que no había error, que no tenía dudas de ningún tipo.

Estaba ahí por él.

 _We'll carry on_

 _We'll carry on_

 _Though you're dead and gone believe me_

 _Your memory will carry on_

 _You'll carry on_

 _And though you're broken and defeated_

 _Your weary widow marches on_

Estaba ahí por él... regresó a la misma esquina en que lo escuchaba cantar tres años atrás, cuando dejaba unos dólares en recompensa de su esfuerzo y talento.

No se preguntó por qué no fue a su casa, por qué no llamó, por qué no avisó que estaba en la ciudad. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de molestarse por su huída, o por todos los sentimientos encontrados que le dejó al partir.

Sólo supo que estaba ahí, otra vez en ese lugar compartiendo esa canción con él.

Que... iba a quedarse...

 _(Do or die, you'll never make me_

 _Because the world, will never take my heart_

 _You can try, you'll never break me_

 _You want it all, you wanna play this part)_

 _We'll carry on_

 _(Do or die, you'll never make me)_

 _We'll carry on_

 _(Because the world, will never take my heart)_

 _We'll carry on_

 _(You can try, you'll never break me)_

 _We'll carry on_

 _(You want it all, you wanna play this part)_

 _We'll carry on_

Terminó la canción en medio de unos acordes sublimes, y de inmediato la audiencia estalló en aplausos. Había una gorra de béisbol en el suelo que recibió el dinero bien merecido mientras al cantante le dirigían felicitaciones; algunos terminaron de grabar con sus celulares y otros más todavía aplaudían.

Él se quedó en su lugar sintiendo... tanto... observando cómo si temiera que desapareciera.

La nieve aún caía, y quizá la escarcha provocó un cosquilleo en su nariz, pero no se atrevía a romper la solemnidad del momento.

Entonces... al fin...

— Alejandro...

Al fin quedaron a solas, uno frente al otro. Rodríguez con esa sonrisa divertida. Él... él no sabía qué expresión tenía que provocó que el otro le mirara con comprensión

Esperó... esperó tanto tiempo... perdió la esperanza en medio de recuerdos, pero aun así aguardando a que algún día...

— Alejandro... ¡Tú, maldito idiota...!

Lloró, no supo bien por qué.

Lloró como un niño, inútilmente tratando de limpiarse para que el rostro no se le colorara de más.

Estaba ahí... de verdad estaba ahí y no sabía qué...

— Alfred — de pronto lo sintió muy cerca de sí. Podía mirarlo a centímetros, aunque todavía hacia abajo porque no había crecido ni un poco — Deja de llorar antes de que los mocos te salgan de la nariz — bromeó pero aun así sentía esa calidez de la última ocasión.

— N-No estoy llorando... ¡y no tengo mocos...! — intentaba calmarse pero...

— Eres un niño llorón — lo abrazó... lo abrazó y no pudo más que corresponder, atrapándolo con su cuerpo completo en medio de la nieve — Lamento tanto haberte hecho llorar...

Entonces... lo supo, ¿cierto? Fue consciente de su condición cuando se fue. De toda la confusión, de sus dudas, de la tristeza, el odio y el amor que lo hundió irremediablemente.

Lo abrazó mucho más, acomodando el rostro en su cálido cuello. Olía a café, a chocolate y a lluvia.

El mismo aroma que recordaba de hacía dos años, en medio de sus sábanas.

— Nunca más te perderé de vista — dijo entre hipos infantiles — Me aseguraré de que jamás vuelvas a dejarme.

— Sabía que dirías eso — se entregaba de la misma manera al abrazo, lo sentía — Por eso regresé.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo? — no se separaba ni un poco — Ni siquiera escribiste y... y no sabía qué hacer...

— Estuve... confundido por mucho tiempo.

—... supe lo de tu padre — lo sintió tensarse un poco — Lamento tanto que tuvieras que pasar solo por todo eso.

— Sí, yo también... pero gracias a él comprendí que debía continuar con mi vida — aspiró un poco de aire frío — Me dejó una... carta en que me alentaba a seguir con amor, con alegría; que la vida era demasiado corta para lamentarse por los que se habían ido, y que debía encontrar la felicidad a mi manera.

— Era un gran hombre entonces.

— Tanto que... todo el dinero que le mandé no lo utilizó. No compró ninguna medicina porque moriría con o sin ellas, así que todo lo guardó para que pudiera ser mi patrimonio — eso sí que fue... sorprendente... le hubiera gustado conocer a ese hombre — ¡Por eso no soy ilegal esta vez! Vine con... con mi pasaporte, con la VISA, con documentos oficiales en cuanto fui aceptado en la universidad de aquí. No podía... presentarme ante ti como si siguiera siendo el mismo Alejandro de antes.

— Significa que... ¿vas a quedarte?

— Sí, en cuanto encuentre un departamento y un trabajo de medio tiempo — lo escuchó reír un poco. La misma risa de hacía dos años — A menos que quieras darme asilo político.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡F-Finalmente viviremos juntos! — ya reía también, no queriendo separarse nunca de él — ¿Sabes? Aún tengo tu guitarra junto a mi cama...

Se miraron un momento.

 _Así que esto era..._

Lo vio cerrar los ojos y subir un poco el rostro. Supo qué era lo que estaba pidiendo, y se lo dio porque también lo necesitaba.

Un beso.

Un beso en medio de la nieve que caía, del blanco de la acera. De esa escarcha que goteaba por encima de los barandales.

Un beso que marcaba el fin de una etapa, y el inicio de otra.

— Alfred, quiero seguir adelante... contigo, si me lo permites.

— No lo querría de otra forma.

Se sonrieron, y sintió que podía ver hacia el futuro nuevamente. Uno más brillante y más prometedor que cualquiera.

Lo ayudó a cargar su guitarra y juntos se perdieron entre los trausentes, entre los sonidos de los autos y las luces coloridas de navidad. Comenzaba a nevar, la escarcha aun adornaban las almenas de los edificios y las huellas se perdían entre las cientos de personas que recorrían la avenida.

New York era la misma, y tan diferente en esa época del año.


End file.
